Equations, Assets & Ink
by Alice Vampire
Summary: I hide behind my tasteless clothes and my mundane work; living a life I don't really want. Can a boring, weekend convention and a chance encounter with a colorful stranger change everything?


******Mark Me One-Shot Contest**

**Equations, Assets & Ink**

******Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all. I own the plot.**

**This o/s was originally written for a contest. Due to the lack of interest, the contest was suspended and permission was given to post on my profile. Enjoy.**

I took my key card off the counter and leaned over to retrieve my overnight bag from the floor. I slung it over my shoulder, moving towards the elevator.

This was a weekend I had been dreading. The convention had been planned for months, and my company had decided that thanks to my promotion, I would be the perfect person to send on the most boring trip of the year.

Well, promotion wasn't exactly the right word. Being the only child of the owner gave me the distinguished honor of representing the company. I had been my father's protégé ever since I was eight years old. My uncanny skill with numbers had convinced him of just what I should do with my life.

The only problem was; I didn't have any desire to be a 'nobody' in the boring world of accounting. I walked around all day surrounded by nerds dressed in stiff, collared shirts and ankle length skirts. There was nothing left to the imagination.

Individuality wasn't a word that existed in their vocabulary. Their boring lives played out like a bad, B-rated movie; enter work, sit behind a desk punching mundane numbers into a computer, and leave at the end of the day, only to go home to their stuffy houses, and their commonplace cats.

I was prepared for this weekend to prove to be no different from the ordinary boredom of my work world. I wasn'toverjoyed at the idea of talking to these penny pinching humdrums. The lectures on the newest computer programs promised to let me catch up on some much needed sleep. Good thing I wasn't a snorer.

I pushed the up button for the elevator, tapping my heel high against the marble floor. The clicking echoed through the lobby of the three star hotel. A slightly rundown hotel matched the excitement of the rundown convention.

I sighed deflatedly as the bell dinged announcing the arrival of the elevator. The doors slid open silently, allowing me access inside. I hit the button for the fourth floor, looking nonchalantly out of the opening, waiting for the doors to slide close.

I watched as two stuffed-shirted gentlemen approached the counter. Normally, people like that would never grab my attention, but when one of them turned his attention in my direction, everything changed.

His emerald, green eyes bore into my soul. My thoughts played like a porn movie inside my brain. I wanted to lick my tongue along his chiseled chin. His bronze, sex-crazed hair begged to be wrapped in my fingers, pulling his face closer to mine.

His tongue darted out of his mouth, leaving a wet streak on his plump, lower lip, and I swear I saw something metallic, which almost made me drop my bag. I wanted to nip that lip with my teeth, listening to his moan vibrate my lips.

The elevator doors closed, cutting me off from the man of my darkest fantasies. I leaned back against the wall, my rapid breathing the only sound to be heard. I crossed my legs, attempting to quench the heat that was quickly building betweenthem. .

I knew my weekend had just come up a few notches. The only question I had was who my mystery fantasy was, and would I see him again.

I scanned the key card, granting me access to my room. It wasn't the worst room in the hotel, but it definitely could've been better. My father was a cheapskate. A penny saved was a penny earned; a motto he lived by every day. My motto was; you can't take it with you, so spend it like you don't have a tomorrow.

The beige color on the walls looked faded and dull. The lumpy duvet cover was thinned in places from the multiple washes it had been though. I flipped my heels off, watching them bounce harmlessly off the washed out red of the shag carpet.

I leaned against the door and sighed. Why had I never stood up to my father and told him about my true ambitions in life? Why couldn't I be an artist like my mother wasbefore her death? I was talented; I had dreams when I was a child; dreams of being a make-up artist for a big Hollywood studio. Childhood dreams were mostly fantasies that never came true, but I had the talent, and thanks to my father, the money had been available to make that blurry fantasy a reality in some form.

My thoughts drifted back to the mystery man in the lobby. His appearance resembled the rest of the lowly nobodies who worked in the exciting world of numbers. His plain, tweed jacket fit snug against an obviously well maintained physique. It covered the plain white button up shirt that was cramped against his neck thanks to the obviously too tight tie that hung around his neck.

Maybe it had been the jeans he had been wearing. It was definitely not normal and mundane. Most pencil pushers would wear tweed slacks that matched their jackets. His washed out jeans had hung off his hips, showing off just the right amount of assets.

I suddenly felt the need for a cold shower as my pulse raised. I stripped myself of my constricting clothing which consisted of a low cut buttoned up blouse and a knee length pinstriped skirt. I was left standing in the dingy room sporting nothing but my lace bra and panties and the amazing ink of a talented artist.

A short time later, after a refreshing shower, I walked down the hallway of my floor, preparing myself for the planned 'meet and greet' in the hotel's restaurant. It was my intention to be as inconspicuous as possible. I wasn't in the mood for this weekend or the boredom of these people.

I stood in front of the elevator and admired my appearance in the full length mirror hanging from the wall. I wouldn't allow myself to be a menial goldfish in the fishbowl. The woman in the reflection was incredible. The tight fitting, midnight black dress was shockingly revealing and the cleavage boosted by the blood red bra made a slight appearance. Strapless and sequenced, the dress left nothing to the imagination, but served well to hidethe tattoos that made me a star. My ankle high boots with four inch heels matched the color of my bra, giving me another sense of individuality. Yeah, right … there was no way Icould pulloffinconspicuous.

A shiver climbed my spine as the doors opened. I could feel the uptight atmosphere flow in waves from within the elevator. The small cab was filled to capacity with stuck up ordinary suits. The various shades of gray gave the impressionof stepping into a dense fog.

I hung my head as I pushed my way into the relentless storm, wishing that this lifeless night was already over. The creaking of the aging elevator echoed through the silence of the tight space. I wordlessly waited for the cables to snap giving life to the mindless aura that surrounded me.

I felt asudden rush of blood race through my veins. My pulse began to pound in my ears as I felt eyes perforating my body. I tucked a strand of my hair that wasn't pinned up, behind my ear and looked over my shoulder.

My breath hitched in my throat as the mystery man stood crammed into a corner. His eyes sparkled with the mystification that dripped from him. I felt naked under his gaze. My desire to have his hands touch me in intimate places was heightened by his tongue that was licking those lushes lips. I was sure now, that I had seen a tongue piercing.

My nervousness sent a vibrating tremor across my skin. His gaze made me feel like a lamb being hunted by a lion. I was the meal, and he needed to feed.

I realized immediately that my open gaze was attracting attention, and as much as it mentally hurt me to do so, I averted my gaze. I closed my eyes, still feeling his, boring into me. I took a deep breath quenching the heightened lust that was invading my senses.

The ringing of the bell couldn't come fast enough as I pushed myself out of the heated compartment. I stood in the lobby of the hotel willing my body to compose itself. How could one man affect me in such an erotic way?

I glanced to the side as my fantasy stepped out, his hand wiping away a drop of perspiration. His stubble scratched across his finger sending another wave of ecstasy to run through my mind. I felt my breath snag as a small mark of ink exposed itself from under his sleeve.

My man was a hidden canvas, much like myself. I reached out to run my nails over his wrist. I felt the need to follow the lines; to expose his deepest desires. I caught myself; my hand partially extended, knowing that I was crossing a line that was a permanent fixture in the universe.

I quickly mumbled an apology and moved away, leaving my utopia behind.

I entered the restaurant, rapidly becoming a mindless drone in the world of mindless drones. I walked around the tables, smiling cordially while inside, my body screamed for a reprieve from this monotonous ordeal. I found my name elegantly scrolled across one of the cards and sat in the chair. I quickly laid the card down, hoping to be viewed as a fellow nobody.

I numbly found myself engaged in boring talk of the latest tax laws. My body was fighting against my mind to run; to free myself from this stifling environment. I sat occupying myself by running my finger around the edge of the wine glass as the host of the convention made the mandatory announcements. His enthusiasm was humorous. How could anyone find working with numbers a thrill and a joy?

Sighing a breath of relief as the dinner finished and the senseless, worker bees filed out of the restaurant, I sat waiting. I had no desire to retreat back into the muggy confines of the elevator again. I took another sip of my wine, enjoying the bouquet. It quenched not only my mouth, but it freed my mind with its intoxicating pallet.

When enough time had passed, I rose from my uncomfortable, metal chair, leaving the leather padding to slowly rebound from my weight. My heels clipped across the marble floor as I approached the steel doors. I silently wished for something, anything, to happen that would brighten this wearisome weekend.

The squeaking of the rails announced the elevator's arrival. I looked up long enough to step inside. I rested myself against the railing running around the inside of the elevator and tilted my head back against the polish metallic wall. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the expected creaking of the pulley system that gave the cab its movement.

I heard something strange within the familiar sound. A hushed movement of air; a heavy panting, and I realized I wasn't alone. The world within my brain had left me oblivious to telltale signs that someone had entered the elevator with me. I hadn't heard the sound of the footsteps, the rustling of fabric or the movement of the body.

I opened my eyes and looked into the green orbs of lust that starred back at me. My mystery man was here, alone, with me. My chest heaved as my lungs fought for air. My senses were performing an acrobat of somersaults as I lost myself in his gaze.

Without a word spoken, he closed the distance between us. His hand moved slowly up my body, not making contact. He examined me with his gaze, memorizing each curve. He leaned in, inhaling my scent.

The ripples of hot, passion fueled heat coursed across my skin, centering itself inside my heart. The pounding in my chest resonated in the stillness of the enclosed space. My quick, expedited panting waved across his face, creating goose bumps in their wake.

"Fucking gorgeous." His words dripped with need.

My knees buckling under the weight of the longing I felt to have him control me; own me. His voice assaulted me, leaving me desperate to have him whisper vulgar demands as he pushed his body deep inside me.

I reached out, touching him for the first time. The fire between us blazed as I ran a finger along his carved jawline. His skin scorched hot under my touch. His body shivered as he inched towards me.

My head fell back; my eyes rolling, as his tongue darted out and ran the length of my neck. The metal of his tongue piercing left a moistened trail on myskin; my body trembled as hisbreathtrailed across my neck.

His hands appeared on my arms, pulling me off the wall. He turned me, supporting my body with his strength. I felt my back pressed up against his chest; his physical need for me not diminished at all by the material separating us.

He leaned in, his full lips sucking my earlobe into his mouth. I shuddered as a low moan escaped me. "I can only imagine how you'd sound as I moved inside you."

My mind was full of explicit images of our bodies connected; entangled arms and legs; the hot flashes of sweat dripping a path down our skin; my body being smothered by his nakedness; his hard muscles rippling under his skin.

The bell announced it had arrived on my floor. He moved back, breaking the incredible connection that had left me a puddle of goo. The doors opened, revealing a couple who were waitingto climb on board.

I mechanically stepped off the elevator, turning to wait for him. I had expected that he would leave with me, and we would allow this erotic tango to continue down the hall and into my room.

I felt a pang of disappointment as the doors closed with him still on board. The last thing I saw was his tongue piercing grazing his lips and his eyes traveling down my body.

I felt my legs give way as I slid to the floor. My eyes were fixated on the metal doors. I heard a faint ding and looked up to the numbers as they lit up. Five, six, seven, eight; the elevator stopped. I didn't know if he was the one who had gotten off there, or if it had been the couple, so I continued to watch. Nine, ten, eleven, and again, the elevator stopped.

I waited for something, anything to happen. I didn't want my fantasy to end this way. I didn't even know this man, but I wanted him. I craved him. I wanted to taste him, explore him, and own him. I wanted to scream his name as he made my mind and body explode.

His name … I didn't even know his name. Who was this man that could make me want to devour a complete stranger? I asked myself so many questions, imagined so many things we could have done to each other throughout the night.

Was I crazy? I didn't even know this man. He could be anyone; a murderer even. I shouldn't be allowing a stranger to touch me like this. He was making me re-evaluate everything I believed; everything I wore on my body on a daily basis.

Needless to say, I hardly slept at all.

I spent the next morning barred in my room. I couldn't find the courage to face these senseless people. I had spent so much time thinking over the events of the previous evening. I was horrified when I started to think that someone may have overheard the performance that had been played out.

I didn't really care what these people thought of me, but my father would care. I was representing his company, evenif so far no one was aware who I , however, didn't guarantee that someone in this faceless crowd didn't know me or my father. He'd drop of a heart attack if he found out how free-spirited his only daughter was**.**

I finished my breakfast while looking over the day's agenda. I was expected to be seen at one 'meet and greet' and two lectures. I certainly didn't want toattendany of them. I could skip the 'meet and greet', though the company would suffer for it, and I could hide in the back for the lectures.I couldn't wait for the day to be over so I could find a club where I could expose my true self to the world.

I set the tray outside my door and walked down the hallway. I hit the down button for the elevator. A moment later, the doors shifted, and I froze. Memories flooded my consciousness and I could feel the temperature rise in the hallway as my body exploded into flames of secret wants and desires.

I raced down the hall, leaving the doors opened to a ghost, and pushed my way through to the stairwell. I sank onto the first step and tucked my head between my legs. What the hell was wrong with me?

My breathing came in ragged gasps. My pulse was thready and abrupt. I could feel the perspiration dampen my silk shirt. The images of the mystery man fondling my body snapped from one frame to the next before my closed eyes.

I stayed there for what seemed an hour, even if it was only a few minutes, analyzing what had caused the panic that racked my body. I would never be able to enter an elevator again without reacting to the sexual exploits of my fantasy's body.

I pulled myself off the step and slowly made my way to the ground floor. Every step I took got me closer to the bottom as my body trembled with yearning to be in his presence once again.

I was left disappointed the entire day, as not once did my eyes lay claim to the hypnotizing effects of him. My body never felt the crazed heat that his body created. My day had been the mundane boredom that I had expected and hoped it to be.

The only highlighthad been when one of the girls at the convention, who happened to live in the city, mentioned a club. It wasn't any ordinary club; it was called The Ink Bottle. You had to have a tattoo somewhere on your body in order to be allowed in. It was exactly what I needed to brighten my already unexpected weekend.

The conversation she had been having with another girl was a laughable one. I had listened intently as they insulted the place. The idea of permanently destroying your body was an abomination to them. They had it in their warped minds that only ugly and lonely people would ever desecrate their skin like that.

I owned the other end of the spectrum. I saw tattoos as art; the colors, drawings, even the words. Your skin was the canvas, and the tattoos were your way of expression yourself. Who needed to invite someone to your house to appreciate the painting when you could take it with you?

I wondered how these women would feel if they knew about my art. The clothing I wore was specifically chosen to cover my art, but still leave me looking flattering. I despised the idea of covering up my masterpieces, but my father and his clients would never approve. I had to represent him and the company, even if I was trying to hide from these people.

I pulled my coat off the chair, wrapping it around my body. I fastened the two large buttons and stood in the full length mirror admiring myself, but also checking that all of my tattoos were undercover.

I was very impressed with my inexpensive choice in clothing. TheV-neck, black, faux fur collar wrapped gracefully around my neck and fell slightly off of my shoulders and down my chest. The red wool material of the coat fit like a glove against my body until it hit my hips. From that point, it flared out like a skirt; the two layers each different lengths, ending just at the middle of my thighs.

I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, suddenly cursing my choice in boots. They were my own version of a man beater. The narrow, four inch heels were attached to black leggings that traveled up to the knee. Overall, I even impressed myself with my style of clothing. I felt like a goddess; a sex goddess.

There were glances as I walked through the lobby; none of them stereotyped me. The looks were from panting, hormonal men; each of them raking my body with their eyes. I felt like a million dollars. My smile stretched as I basked in the glory of it all.

My euphoria was in full mode by the time I found the club. The Ink Bottle was nothing much to look at from the outside except for the overly inked man standing at the door. The line of waiting people spanned down the sidewalk. The chill in the air was evident by the puffs of hot air filtering out each set of numb lips.

I knew I would resemble the rest of them, goose bumps and all, if I didn't do something extreme. I stepped up to the bouncer at the door and looked up, straining my neck to see his eyes glaring down at me.

Swallowing my pride, I whispered, "Hello, big fella. You wouldn't allow little me to freeze, would you?"

His hearty laugh told me I was screwed. "Listen, babes, every woman in this line has tried to cut in line. What makes you different from them?"

I thought for a moment, and decided to use the only weapon I had. If this didn't work, I would be a Popsicle by the time I got inside. I stepped back from the behemoth and undid both buttons that lay against my chest.

I slipped the coat off my shoulders, slowly exposing my low cut strapless dress. The blood red was highlighted by the black tiger stripes that ran across my body. I allowed the coat to fall to the snow-dusted ground, revealing the rest of the dress. It hardly could be considered a dress; it was more like a long shirt, barely covering my intimate areas. It fit like a second skin, though, hugging the curves but accentuating them at the same time.

"Not impressing me, little one." The brick wall chuckled.

I turned, hoping that the piece du resistance would be the key I needed. I flipped my long, chocolate brown hair, revealing my naked back. The dress just covered my ass from behind, leaving the piece of art I was proudest of exposed for him to see.

The Japanese anime angel flew with grace and finesse through the various shades of colored, storm clouds; her hand reaching out to capture the lightning bolt that coursed down my spine.

I knew that the tattoo on its own wouldn't sway his favor, so I reached down to my coat pocket and pulled out a small black light. Without a word, I flicked the switch and past it to him. He seemed to understand what I wanted him to do.

It only took a couple of seconds for the oohs and aahs to escape the mouths of the frozen individuals in the line. The bouncer shone the light on my back, highlighting the unique ink that ran through the angel's wings and cracks of lightning.

I had taken the time to perfect my body movements, the flexing of my muscles. My back came to life; the angel was truly flying across my back, avoiding the explosions from the strikes of gold that also moved.

"Fuck, now _that_ is amazing." His voice was full of awe and marvel. It was the same reaction that I heard every time. "In you go, sweetheart."

I smiled my sexiest smile as I walked by him and entered the club. I could hear the disappointed disapproval of the other patrons waiting in line. I knew someday my unique tattoo would be normal, but for now, it was my personal, secret weapon.

I froze once inside, amazed at how much there was to see despite the lighting. The dimness hid many of the elements that made the place unique, but I could still see outlines on the walls; traces of drawings sprawled across the floor in a jigsaw pattern.

The smoke skimmed across the floor shifting in waves as the couples danced to the music. Those who weren't dancing sat at tables, sipping on drinks, enjoying the company of one another.

The heat from the bodies caused a sheen of sweat to overcome me. I made my way towards the bar in need of a cold drink, slipping around the tightly packed patrons.

I felt a shiver travel up my spine, settling near the back of my neck. I could feel eyes scanning my body, and turned quickly, perusing the crowd. Nothing looked abnormal; everyone seemed absently oblivious to me. Even in the dark corners, there was a lack of movement.

I stood at the bar, drinking down more than enough shots of tequila and feeling the airy effects. I placed the last shot glass on the counter and moved in time to the music as some unknown force willed my body towards the dance floor.

I weaved through the crowd, feeling the desire of sexuality flow around me. The intimacy of the dancers made my insides quake with a hunger I had never felt before.

A pulse of electricity gushed through my veins as a hand slid around my waist, pulling me tight against the hidden owner. In the few stolen moments I had been privileged to have with him, I would know the scent and feel anywhere.

I allowed my body to intertwine with his, as his touch seared into my soul. I turned, needing to see his memorizing eyes. The powerin the rich green color captured me, making me his willing slave.

One of his hands wrapped around my back pulling me into him; his rock hard body melding me to him. The other ran down over my curves, locking around my thigh. He hitched my leg up and held it over his hip, exposing me to the hardness of his lusting desire. The thin fabric of my panties that separated us was instantly soaked with lust that controlled me; mind, body and soul.

Our bodies rocked back and forth to the quickening beats of our own hearts; the music and people around us forgotten. My only thoughts were how erotic his skin felt against mine. I wanted to feel the heat of his body inside me, not just surrounding me.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, feeling the muscles tighten under my touch. His movements claimed me, but made me feel like I owned him. It was a give and take between us**.**

I could see hints of ink under his collarand my mind fought for some sense of control. All my body wanted to do was rip off his clothing, and explore his skin with my hands and eyes.

He tucked his head into my neck, his breath sending waves of ecstasy to ripple over me. His lips brushed over my skin, settling on my ear. His teeth nipped at my lobe,sucking my strength from me.

The jolt of energy that ran through my insides left me weak and craving more. His hips jerked, leaving no doubt in my mind that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. God, he was rock hard, sending my thoughts into a sexual frenzy.

My body missed a step as his words slammed into me. "You feel so wet, gorgeous, cum for me." His voice was hard and showered with a fevered demand.

His strength was the only thing holding me upright. He pulled my other leg up and linked my ankles. He wasn't escaping me again as I tightened my hands into his collared shirt. Fuck, he made plain clothing look gorgeous. He held me stable, swaying our bodies around the couples who also were living in their own bubbles.

He cupped my ass, scouring my exposed skin with his nails. The pain was exhilarating and intoxicating. I felt like I was on drugs, in need of my next fix. I needed more; I needed everything he offered.

He freed one hand and slid it up my body, flicking my barely covered nipple. The lightening snapped inside me, raising me to a new plateau. I felt his body tense as his finger came in contact with my piercing. I was able to shock him just as he did me.

My breathing came in ragged movements as he raked his teeth down my defenseless skin. I could feel the pressure pulse deep inside me. I held onto him like my life depended on it and leaned in, taking in his scent. The mix of longing and sensuality was more than my senses could take.

I felt his fingers search greedily for my most private places. The coarse feel of his five o'clock shadow scratched my skin as he maneuvered his mouth over my jaw. His lips connected with mine, the clashes of heated current slamming through me.

I opened willingly to him, letting him claim me. The barbell rubbed against my tongue;the metal taste was intoxicating just like the rest of him. I knew in that moment, I would have every part of him. His body would be my temple tonight.

That thought was all it took. I dug my nails into his back, my face into his neck. My body stiffened and shook as the surge of ecstasy slammed into me like waves spilling over the rocks.

"Fuck." His breathy word vibrated through my body. "I need you."

I couldn't speak. Words would fail to convey the need I had for my mystery man. I ground my hips into him, silently telling him to take me; to make my body bend to his will.

My thoughts were lost in the emotions I was feeling. I couldn't remember anything other than the feel of his hands on me, his voice in my ear, his breath hot against my skin. I wasn't even sure how we made it back to the hotel. My anxiety and need for him grew as we stepped into the elevator.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around him as the doors slid closed. His hands roamed every inch of my bare skin. His breathing matched my own. The hunger was completely controlling us.

I needed so much more than his body had offered thus far. I knew there were hidden treasures that needed to be explored. I was greedy; I wanted to explore and expose every secret this man had to hide. I crushed him to me, ravaging his body with my fingers, ripping at his clothing.

His animalistic growl torethrough me, as he slammed me against the wall. His hands pushed my dress down, exposing my breasts to him and the unknown world. His face moved down, his lips capturing my pierced nipple. He sucked me into the warmth of his mouth, flicking me with his tongue. My head fell back as a moan escaped me.

His teeth clamped down, holding my nipple in his mouth as he spoke, "Fuck, you sound sexy."

His words, few as they were, made me feel like a goddes**s****,** and I wanted so much more. I needed to feel his mouth ravage every part of me.

The bell chimed, announcing our floor. He didn't release his hold, and I didn't care. His lips, tongue, hands and prominent need for me, were holding me in a tangled world of wanton thirst, and carnal hunger.

My eyes remained closed, keeping me in the flow of raw emotions that filled me, as he walked us off the elevator. Every step he made nudged his hardened cock into my barely covered wetness. My body soared higher and higher as the exploding jolts ripped through my insides.

I heard the click of the door and opened my eyes. He lowered me gently to the floor, holding me steady, for which I was grateful. I leaned into him for support as I scanned the room.

It was my room.

Deep in my mind, I knew I should be frightened about how little I knew of this man. That thought was quickly banished as his hands rested on my hips and pushed my dress down and off my body.

He lifted me up and out of the pile that now sat crumbled on the floor. I was left in nothing but my soaked G-string and four inch heels. He pulled back from me, his eyes trailing up and down my nearly naked body.

"Fucking gorgeous, just as I knew you would be." He said huskily.

I panted like a wolf in heat as he reached out and traced his finger over the tribal symbols covering the skinacross my chest. It felt like a hot iron piercing my skin, driving me higher into my moment of bliss.

He leaned in, allowing his tongue to replace his fingers. He cupped both of my breasts, squeezing them as he knelt down in front of me. My breathing hitched as he looked up,his eyes boring into me, piercing my soul.

My brain couldn't comprehend what his body was doing to me. He took the top of my G-string into his mouth, pulling it away from my body. I wasn't sure how he thought he would accomplish the feat of removing it in this fashion, but he didn't fail to marvel me with his talent.

In one fluid movement, his nails dug into my breasts as he ripped my G-string exposing my shaved pussy. He leaned in and took a deep breath. My mind shook from the intensity of the simple gesture.

"Fuck, Kitten, do you taste as good as you smell?" He panted breathlessly. He obviously had seen another tattoo of mine.

The little tribal kitten was barely covered by the G-string,and was now exposedto his emerald gaze. It felt so erotic and exciting since he was the first to set eyes on it since the artist who painted the art.

I melted down to my knees, my face coming to his. I suddenly found my power to play his erotic game.

"Do you want to find out?" I asked, the words no more than a throaty sound.

I could see the change in his eyes. The hunger was replaced by a fevered longing. "Yes." He weakly breathed.

I brought my hands flat against his chest, digging my fingers into the flimsy material of his shirt. I pulled with an unknown need, the buttons flying helplesslyaway. My breath caught in my throat as I exposed his art to our private world.

As I removed his torn shirt from his body, the eagle's wings fluttered across his chest. The colors were striking and magical. He hid his secret life just as I did mine.

I slid my hands down inside the arms of the shirt and pushed them off, exposing more of his incredible life to me. His arms were covered, and the more I revealed the more I needed him. I was determined to make his body mine. I would worship the temple and its symbols would become my new religion.

"Breathe, Kitten." His voice sounded, bringing me back.

I did the one thing I had been longing to do; trace my nails over his exposed ink. The art was flawless and mesmerizing.I looked into his eyes, "I need you."

I saw his eyes turn black.

"You own me."

My body turned to liquid as his words hit me.

He was mine.

I owned him.

I crashed my body into him, sending us both sprawling across the floor.

Our tongues fought an unforgiving battle as our hands explored theuntouched ink on the other's body. He turned us over, pinning me to the soft carpet beneath me. One hand wrapped behind my neck, pulling me deeper into his mouth. The other slid down my ribs, counting each one, memorizing the feel of each.

Before I could understand what he was doing, his hand came up between my legs, grasping my ass. He lifted me off the floor in one smooth motion and carried me to the bed.

I laid down; bringing my legs up to remove the knee length boots I was still wearing. He stopped my movements. "Leave them." He demanded.

My breathing hitched again. Fuck, this man was astonishing; just when I thought I had him figured out; he spun me out of control again.

He ran his hands down my legs, spreading them apart. I melted into the blanket, my hands crushing the material between my fingers. He slowly ran his face across my inner thighs. His hot breath mixed with the heat between my legs.

I jumped as his tongue flicked out, connecting his piercing with my sensitive nub. Goosebumps covered my body as the waves of passion washed over me. His tongue was enchanting as he slowly traced a line down the folds, moaning into me. My body arched as he pushed two fingers in, stretching me apart. He wrapped his lipsaround my clit and sucked me into his world.

I greedily pushed myself towards him as his fingers explored my heat. I gripped his sex-crazed hair as the sparks zapped behind my eyelids. He reached up, clamped his hand around one of my breasts, squeezing for control. I was beyond the point of no return. My body bucked as his teeth caught my clit, holding on as his tongue flicked me over the edge.

My mind and body tore apart as I soared over the ever increasing waves of pleasure. He continued his movements as I slowly came down from my high and my thoughts became coherent again. I pushed my upper body off the bed, looking through a hungry haze down at him.

His eyes were hooded with the same lust I felt. I reached down, tugging at him. I needed everything. I couldn't wait. The thought of him drove me crazy.

He moved up my body, reminding me he was still half dressed. I pushed him off to the side, flipping us over, so my soaked pussy rested on his rigid cock.I reached down between my legs and undid the belt that had held his pants in place.

His breathing caused the eagle spread across his chest to fly into the unseen sky. I hitched my legs up, hooking his pants with my heels. I flashed him a wicked smile, andhis eyes widened in shock as I pushed his pants down his legs, releasing them from the constricting material.

His cock sprang forth. He wasn't only a commando man, but a cock pierced one, too. I shouldn't have been astonished by this revelation. I looked down, awed by his sheer size. He was a fucking god; his length, width; fuck, the man was bringing me to the verge of afrenzy I had never known.

I sat back on his thighs, catching glimpses of more ink, and touching him for the first time. His soft skindidn't diminish the hard muscles that rippled under my touch. He involuntarily pushed up into my hand; his groan encouraging me to tighten my grip.

"Fuck, woman." He exhaled. "I'll cum if you ..."

I ceased my movements, wanting him inside me when he lost his control. I laid a hand on his chest, positioning myself over him.

My pussy, still soaked from the glorious orgasm he had brought me earlier, served me well as I pushed my body down onto him. I felt his girth spread me open; my lips flexing around him, feeling the veins and muscles as he pushed up. The piercing traced a path through my insides.

I quickly lost control as I impaled myself on him. His hands searched aimlessly as our bodies connected in a lascivious craze. He seized my hips, bucking up against me. His length was more than I had ever known, and I was filled from his tip to his balls. I lifted my body, instantly regretting the loss. I slammed back down, filling my need for him once more.

The scream that filled the room vibrated off the walls. I barely realized I had been the owner of the scream as he used my hips as leverage to continue to pound his cock into me.

The Neanderthal growls that rose from him encouraged me. I bounced my body up and down as the turmoil of another orgasm built inside me. I could feel his body jerk and start to come undone as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Through a foggy haze, I knew I couldn't have that. I reached down and seized his face with my hand. His eyes focused, looking deep into mine as I ordered frantically, "Watch me."

There was a look of starvation in his eyes as he pleaded for release. I couldn't deny him anything as I slammed my body greedily. I watched him tense; his cock jerked inside me as he came, sending my body over the edge again; both of us lost in a sea of passion and spasms.

I collapsed on top of him, our ragged breaths the only sounds heard. I slowly felt my body piece itself back together as he ran his hand gently across my face, pushing a strand of hair away.

We spent the rest of the night exploring; learning everything there was to know about the art that coveredus.

I woke to the irritating buzzing of the alarm announcing the arrival of dawn. I smacked the cursed machine and turned, needing to see his beautiful face.

I hastily sat up, horrified by the sight.

He was gone.

I sprang up and searched the room, looking for any evidence that he had even shared my bed. Everything screamed that I had dreamed it all.

The room was just the way I had left it last night before going to the bar. My coat lay across the chair; my dress was draped over the small dresser, my boots were by the bed.

My heart sank.

The despair was crippling. I was sure it hadn't been a dream, but everything in the room told me it had been. I sank to the floor, tears pouring down my face.

I didn't want the only true connection I ever had to have been a mirage. I wanted him to have been mine. I had shared a lifetime in a few short hours, but it still wasn't enough.

I wanted forever.

It had been fake; my mind screamed; a dream.

No, it couldn't have been; it had to have been real. I didn't imagine it.

I felt like a robot.

I felt like the rest of the mindless drones I had been forced to associate with all weekend. I walked into the goodbye luncheon being held in the restaurant. I stepped around the sluggish characters, feeling nothing for them. I couldn't feel anything outside of the loss.

I absently turned to the sound of my name, and larger than life, there was my father. His expensive, three piece suit announced his stature within the sea of poor imitations.

Mindless faces turned to witness the scene. Their eyes all widened when it became evident who I was; who I represented.

"Bella, my dear." He said, oblivious to the turmoil I felt in my heart.

He gave me a quick hug, a show for the eyes that witnessed the act.

"Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes, Father." I responded dispassionately.

"Wonderful." He answered, still lost to my pain. "I have someone I want you to meet."

I followed obediently like one of his stiff-collared nobodies; my eyes downcast.

"Edward Cullen, I would like you to meet my daughter, Isabella Swan." My father announced professionally.

I saw a hand appear in my view as I mindlessly reached out to shake it. As I connected with it, a flash of ink appeared on the wrist. The snap of electricity shot through my fingers, up my arm and settled in my heart.

I felt it beat for the first time in hours.

I looked up slowly, meeting the incredible green glow of his eyes.

I was stunned … unable to speak.

His expression was full of sorrow, as if he knew he had killed my spirit, and I was desperate to understand why.

"It's wonderful finally to meet you." His voice was smooth but sounded pained, just like I felt.

My father was blind to the connection between us. "Bella, Edward owns CAF, and heand I have decided to become partners."

It took a moment to come to grips with my father's words. My mystery man owned the Cullen Accounting Firm. He was becoming partners with my father.

He would be my boss.

I was overwhelmed with the flood of emotions that slammed into me. I did my dutiful diligence as Charles Swan's daughter … but now this?

"It's good to meet you." I could feel the tears threatening to wash over me again.

I needed out of here.

I couldn't be near him.

I needed an escape.

I stiffened my body, quickly composing myself. "I'm sorry, but I need to excuse myself for a few minutes."

My father nodded as he continued to mindlessly speak to Edward. I practically ran from the room, feeling those emerald eyes following me.

My only thought was escape.

I would run and figure out my plan later. I didn't even realize where I was until the doors of the elevator began to close. Immediately I was paralyzed with anguish. I began to slide down the wall when a set of hands gripped my arms. My body was pulled into a tight cocoon. I knew the arms, the hardness of the body.

I cried out, slamming my fists into him.

"Why … Was it all a joke, just a way to humiliate me?"

The devastation in his voice was astounding, "God, no. I could never ..." His body shook as he clung to me.

I slumped down, the last of my energy draining from my body. He scooped me up and carried me bridal style off the elevator. I whimpered as he held me tight.

We entered one of the rooms, and he sat us on the bed, rocking me back and forth. The only words spoken were his. The words repeated over and other.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

The desperation spoke for him.

He knew what he had done to me. I needed to understand. I latched on to his shirt, not wanting it to end yet. I knew that once we left this room, my dreams would be forever shattered. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Why?" I wept.

His voice was barely more than a breath as he spoke. "I realized who you were after you fell asleep. I couldn't bring myself to let you think that I only wanted you because of your father."

"How did you not know?" I questioned his truthfulness.

"You made yourself a mystery this weekend." He whispered. "I asked everyone, but no one knew who you were. I paid off the front desk to give me a room number when you walked out of the hotel. I followed you to the club. I needed to be with you, name or no name."

I listened but still felt my world crumbling.

"My instinct was to run after that; to have you believe that it had all been an unfilled fantasy." His broken words slowly penetrated my heart. "I didn't think till afterwards … we felt something; something that changed me forever. Neither of us could think it was an empty dream."

I could hear the truth in his words, but it didn't change anything. My heart was fighting a battle; destroy him or love him.

"I want you. I need you. You've become my everything in a few, short, stolen hours. We have a connection, Bella." He was pleading for me to hear the truth. Little did he realize, I heard it, but I was torn about whether to give in or leave.

"But, what about my father?"

"I don't care. He can destroy me as longas I don't lose you." I could hear the fear in his voice.

My father would never allow us to be together. He was powerful and could ruin Edward. If he thought Edward had seduced me for monetary gain, Edward would be destroyed.

"You hurt me." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead. "I died when I saw your shattered spirit."

"We can't be together." I didn't know if I was asking or stating the words.

He cupped my chin in his hand, pulling me up to him. "We can be anything you want us to be, Bella. You own me, now and forever."

I looked into his eyes, expecting to see deceit and fraud. Instead, all I saw was hope and fear. He was afraid of losing me for a mistake he had made. He had walked away and believed it had cost him everything, but it didn't matter to him. He was here, trying to right a wrong he had made.

"Nothing about this weekend seems real." I replied softly, my confidence slowly rebuilding. "You almostbroke me, butI do understand why you left."

"But you can't forgive me?" His voice was shaking with terror.

"I can forgive your mistake." I willed myself to touch his lips with mine. I leaned down and pulled my pant leg up, exposing a piece of art he hadn't seen, thanks to my man beaters. "I live by this motto every day."

He looked down, awe sparkling in his eyes as he read the words ...

_Learn from yesterday_

_Live for today_

_Hope for tomorrow_

His finger traced over each letter of each word. It was like he was imprinting the meaning into his heart.

As I watched his finger trace over the patterns on my leg, I saw a small touch of ink that I know hadn't been there last night. I pulled up his sleeve and found a freshly inked tribal swan on his inner arm.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide in shock. "When?"

"This morning," He said softly. "I thought if I couldn't keep you, I could have a reminder of you with me forever."

"I don't care what happens, Edward."I would live by my life's motto. Hope was all I had at this point. "You need to spend the rest of your life with me, making it up to me. I don't want to be without you."

He tenderly kissed me. "I can't be without you, rest of our life will never be long enough to prove how much I love you."

"Well,forever works perfectly for me."


End file.
